What Story Does Blue Want to Play?
What Story Does Blue Want to Play? is the 2nd episode of Blue's Clues from Season 2. Contents https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/What_Story_Does_Blue_Want_to_Play%3F# hide#Characters Present #Summary #Recap #Quotes #Trivia #Goofs #Gallery Characters Present *Blue *Steve (North America) *Kevin (United Kingdom) *Duarte *Sidetable Drawer *Mailbox *Freddy *Fifi *Tickety Tock *Wolf *Jack *Cinderella *Rabbit Summary Steve and Blue play Blue's Clues to figure out what story they should play out. Along the way, they help classic storybook characters find their way back to their storybooks and help a bunny with her story by playing that story's characters Recap Steve and Blue have been putting on plays based on stories from books. We also take a look at all sorts of different stories. When Blue knocks some books out of bookshelf, we take the time to put them back on the shelf and also help some lost characters get back to the proper storybooks that they belong in. Later, we skidoo to Storybook Forest, where we help out Bunny to make a play with us and Steve is the star. Blue wants to play Goldilocks and the Three Bears. Steve is Papa Bear, Rabbit is Mama Bear, Tickety is Baby Bear and Blue is Goldilocks. Quotes *Steve: Okay, Blue, let's do it again. *Blue: (barking) "No." *Steve: No? You don't wanna play "The Three Little Pigs" again? *Blue: (barking) "No." *Steve: Oh. Okay, well, what story do you want to play? *Steve: Oh, okay. We'll play Blue's Clues to figure out what story Blue wants to play. Trivia *This is the first episode where all three clues are found in the same room. *When Steve skidoos into Blue's book, the rabbit tells him that he's the king in the story and Steve takes this to mean Elvis Presley, the King of Rock and Roll. **During the segment, he references his songs "All Shook Up" and "Hound Dog," as well as his traditional "Elvis has left the building" line. *When Steve and Blue play the Three Little Pigs, there are white borders around the scene as you can see, the Blue's Clues sprites and Steve goes through them. *Blue's pawprint that she places on the screen in this episode is so large that big extends off the screen. *Revealed in this episode, Steve's favorite food is bananas. *During The So Long Song, Steve sings like Elvis, even popping up his collar for it. This is the only time that this happens. *This episode is the second of two on the Story Time VHS. *Todd Kessler, one of the three creators, as well as the show's executive producer, wrote and directed this episode and is listed as one of Steve's Friends in this episode. **Soo Kyung Kim, another member of the show staff, is also one of Steve's Friends in this episode. **Susan Motamed, the voice over director for the first season was also the voice of Cinderella, but she was uncredited in the actual episode. However, she was credited in the Story Time VHS *In the Mailtime Segment, Mailbox pretends to be the giant from "Jack and the Beanstalk". *This is the first episode since The Trying Game to have a brand new Mailtime footage. *When Blue jumped out of the bookcase and knocked some books and their characters out of them, the wolf gets buried under several books until he goes over to Steve. *When the wolf puts his grandma clothes on, the sound of Mailbox's entrance was used. *The storybooks to chose which character goes where are: **Hansel and Gretel, Little Red Riding Hood (the wolf's story), The Three Little Pigs **Hey Diddle Diddle, The Princess and the Pea, Jack and the Beanstalk (Jack's story) **Cinderella (Cinderella's story), Rapunzel, unknown story about a castle in the sky (possibly similar to Jack and the Beanstalk) *A promotional commercial for the Blue's Clues Story Time and Arts and Crafts VHS's described this episode as "a never-before-seen-on-television storybook adventure" when talking about the Story Time VHS. You can watch this promo commercial on both tapes. *This is the only episode Blue cries, though she's only pretending to. *This is the fourth episode to use the "Thinking Chair" line from What Does Blue Need?. *This is the second episode to use the "It's a Clue!" line from Blue Goes to the Beach. *This was the first episode to use the "Notebook", "Pawprint", "No" and "Right there" lines. Goofs *Danielle Divecchio is credited as Dannellie Livecchi. *When Sidetable says "Blue's Clues, I'm so excited" Her mouth looks like she is saying "I just love Blue's Clues". *When Steve takes the crown off temporaily and asks if the viewer will be the king with him, his hair from Early Season 1 is used. *When Steve is playing the Three Little Pigs with Blue, there is a white border around the screen. *The pawprint is a bit bigger than usual. Gallery https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Blue%27sCluesOpening4.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Here_it_is!_2.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Bowl2.png https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Bowl.PNG Bowl https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Tumblr_m99uh4bTrS1r7vxcmo1_500.gif https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:434537637_640.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Blues-clues-series-1-episode-2.jpg From the UK Dub. https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:MAIL!!_14.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Chair.PNG Chair https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Bear.png https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Bear.PNG Bear https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Bears.png https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:People_(3).png What Story Does Blue Want to Play? Tickety's Favorite Nursery Rhyme What Is Blue Afraid Of? Magenta Comes Over Blue's News Steve Gets the Sniffles What Does Blue Want to Build? Blue's Senses What Experiment Does Blue Want to Try? What Does Blue Want to Make Out of Recycled Things? What Was Blue's Dream About? Blue's ABCs Math! Blue's Birthday What Does Blue Want to Do with Her Picture? What Does Blue Want to Do on a Rainy Day? Blue's Surprise at Two O'Clock! The Lost Episode! Blue's Sad Day What Game Does Blue Want to Learn? What Did Blue See? Nurture! Blue is Frustrated What Is Blue Trying To Do? Mechanics! }} Category:Blue's Clues UK Episodes Category:Blue's Clues UK Season 1 Category:Blue's Clues Season 2 Category:Blue's Clues Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Steve Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Films, TV Shows And Wildlife Wiki